In Their Intimacy
by xxUchiha
Summary: SasuSaku. Rated M for Future LEMON...possibly. Sakura couldn’t deny she liked it, wanted it, returned his kisses. But she still couldn’t ignore the truth. She knew he didn’t love her. She was a tool, the bearer of future Uchiha Prodigies. Nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to buy _Sasuke_ -cough- this Anime.

* * *

That's all it will ever be. That's all **she** will ever be. A temporary relief from a pained life, a tool used to achieve ones dream, a necessity.

She knew this was in store, so why did she willingly leave?

He has that power over her. Uchiha Sasuke.

_Flashback_

"_This is where you are to sleep. Where _**we **_are to sleep. I'll be back shortly."_

_With that, he closed the door._

_End Flashback_

It had been a few hours since he left. All she had done in that time was stare at the high ceiling room, and take in her new home from outside the window.

Sound was nothing like Konoha. Yes, it had all the things Konoha had; a market place, dirt roads, an academy, a hospital, and even a 'ruler.' But this place didn't feel like it should. It wasn't home. Not for Sakura Haruno.

'_I'll make it home!'_ She thought desperately to herself.

She looked around. The Uchiha fan was plastered on the sheets. His greatest pride had always been with his clan.

She thought for a moment. She wasn't allowed any time to pack much before her departure from Konoha, let alone clothes. She browsed her way over to the dresser and was about to open the drawer when she hesitated.

'_This is my room too now. I should be able to look if I want. Right?'_

She pulled open the drawers. All she saw was Sasuke's white training shirts, the Uchiha crest facing upwards. Shifting aside some of his clothes, she found something that made her heart stop.

It looked like her old uniform, but it was…different. Instead of red, it was white, with blue stitching. She held it to her delicate frame. She turned it over, and where the Haruno symbol would have been, a red and white fan graced the fabric.

How long had he been planning this? Did he plan on bringing her back to Sound? She dug deeper into the drawer; more sets of women's clothing were folded neatly there. Skirts, shirts, dresses, and some of the most beautiful Kimonos' she has ever seen. A sad smile played across her face.

'_He had a while to plan this.' _

The door opened. She didn't bother to hide what she was looking at.

"Hn."

She placed the clothes gently back where she had found them, and looked up at the door. He was still standing there.

"Sasuke-sama." She bowed her head in his direction. He approached her.

Lifting her head up, he stared at her intently for a few moments. Roughly, he kissed her, forcing her against the wall, crushing her delicate body against his well toned abdomen. She was a foot shorter than him and two sizes smaller, and was easily over powered. Even the super human strength she had obtained through her sensei wouldn't help her now, she would submit to whatever he wanted. That's why she was here…right?

He began kissing along her neckline, her collar bone, biting and groping what he wanted. Sakura couldn't deny she liked it, wanted it, returned his kisses. But she still couldn't ignore the truth. She knew he didn't love her. She was a tool, the bearer of future Uchiha Prodigies. Nothing more.

If she could do nothing else for Sasuke, she would do this. Be his wife, the mother of his children, and become a betrayer of Konoha like her husband.

She loved him so much, and would do whatever it took to please him, even if he never returned her feelings. She knew he couldn't love her, but he would be a husband and father, like he should. He would protect her, her children, and the honor of his family. That's all she needed.

He pressed harder, she felt him all over her. His breathe against her neck and his hands wrapped under her thighs, lifting her upward towards his face. She wrapped her legs around his waste, making him growl. He kissed her again, licking the inside of her mouth, and leaving the bitter taste of lust in her mouth.

Losing patience and tossing her to the bed, Sasuke pinned her down with his thigh between her legs, and his arms on each side of her head; her arms spread out.

Lust. Not Love. Lust.

A/N:

I first intended this to be a OneShot, but as I read it I came up with a story line. Should I keep up the story. If I do, I think you'll find it mighty interesting…

Review and let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Sasuke. -sigh- Nor any other Naruto character.

* * *

Not waking up to a small room plastered with pink wall paper and white carpet is a little odd, in her opinion. It had been almost a year since her arrival in Sound, and still she had troubles with her new 'home.'

Sitting up she looks to the side of the bed where Sasuke fell asleep last night; he wasn't there, she didn't expect him to be. He was never there when she woke up, but she was too used to this to be surprised. She rolled over and got up, slowly making her way to the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, she looked in the mirror. Small red marks were all over her neck and shoulder line. She sighed to herself. '_He'll never stop.' _She thought.

He was rough with her, all the time. Who was to blame but herself? She never said no, never once asked him to stop or be gentle. Never. And what if she did? Would it even make a difference? Knowing him, he would probably ignore her and keep on going. He was her master, or so she looked to him as such. The papers said husband, but her heart and mind said master. '_What's the difference?' _She thought. _'Husband? Master? It's all the same in this house.' _

Slipping off her white night gown, she turned on the water, and pulled the curtains closed. She scrubbed hard, the searing water hitting her back. No matter how many times she did this, she could never get it out of her skin: the feel of her husband's ever growing lust.

After 30 minutes of scrubbing she stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying herself quickly. The maid may have come in, for there was a white and red kimono laid out for her. She dressed and walked downstairs quietly, and was very surprised to see Sasuke sitting at his desk in the office. She kept walking however, knowing he wouldn't' want to be disturbed. However-

"Sakura," His voice was strong. "Come."

Admitting defeat, she stepped into the office, bowing her head to look at the floor, and said, "Sasuke-sama," still looking at the floor. "You called?" He was silent. She raised her head.

He was staring at her, a smirk on his face. He no longer looked like the twelve-year-old Sakura had known. Sitting before her was the 23-year-old version of the boy, now man, who she had loved. Still loved, though she liked to believe otherwise. His hair was the same, though longer. His face was the same, yet matured and defined. His eyes were the same too, always giving her the same look of amusement, as they were now.

He stood and walked over to her. He lifted her head to look up at his face, and spoke.

"I have a mission briefing today in an hour, those idiots can't seem to manage without me. It won't take long, and I'll be back before noon." He stared intently at her for a moment. And then he let go of her chin, and walked past her. He was at the office door when she said it.

"Good-bye, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn." It annoyed him when she called him that. What ever happened to 'Sasuke-kun?' Even a simple 'Sasuke' would have been better than this. But there was no changing it now. That's all she had called him since the day she got here, even in marriage she stood by that name. Even so, he would never tell her to call him Sasuke-kun. He twitched at the thought. He began to walk again, headed for the front door and towards the missions meeting. He sighed irritably. Being leader of Sound wasn't his first choice of a job.

**xXx**

It was a minute before she moved. She had waited to hear the distant front door close. When it came she darted for his bedroom, _their bedroom_, and snapped the door shut.

**xXx**

When he opened the door, he expected her to he at the door waiting for him. She always was. And now that she wasn't he wondered…

Slipping his katana out of his sound belt he leaned it on the wall and proceeded up to his bedroom, knowing what he was about to put his little cherry blossom through.

**xXx**

She lay there asleep, her kimono lying open to reveal her slender thigh. She awoke suddenly when she heard the bedroom door shut. She could feel his presence.

It was still daytime, he had said he would be back before noon, and he was. And she knew what he wanted. She felt him kneel on the bed, and his hand slip around her waist. He pulled her beneath him, '_Where she belongs.' _He thought. He smirked.

He was pushing the fold of her kimono aside, giving him a better view and easier access. She laid there, ready for what was about to come. Her mind reflected on something she had though earlier that day. _'Saying no…' _

He had already begun pulling her panties down with a single finger. She vaguely noticed she no longer was wearing her kimono. She was enjoying this. This was the only time Sasuke ever really showed her any type of affection, and even though she knew she was fooling herself, she wanted to think he did because he loved her. Maybe if he loved her, she wouldn't have to pretend she didn't love him. Love was a cruel game to get caught up in.

He was at her neck, kissing and licking. She felt his hot breath on her skin and it drove her senses wild. She let out a moan. She could fell him smirking into her neck, each kiss a tease.

"Sasuke…" She moaned. He kept going. "Sasuke-kun."

He mentally applauded him self. It seems that 'Sasuke-kun' was back. Itching to hear it again, he nibbled harder, letting his hand wander down her back and to her inner thigh.

"You have no idea what your body does to me…" He whispered. She noticed his pants where gone.

Since the day he brought her here, it was like this. He was a lustful man, ready to take her anywhere, anytime, whenever he felt the need.

"Sasuke-sama…stop…"

He stopped, more out of shock then wanting to obey her.

"What?" He sounded menacing.

"I said stop." Her voice gaining confidence that she certainly didn't have.

He was speechless. Was she _allowed _to ask him to stop?

Silence.

He got up and dressed, not looking at her once. She had covered herself with the blanket they were on top of a minute ago, a tear running down her cheek. He was at the door and pulled it open. He stopped before stepping out, looking back at her.

He had a weird look on his face. Something mixed with disbelief, confusion, and anger. Sakura thought she saw something else there, but was sure she imagined it. Slamming the door shut and making the room shake, he left.

* * *

A/N:Hey Guys! Thanks for the support on this story! I'm still not done, and I have a lot more in store. Keep reviewing and the chaps will come up quicker. Haha. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not getting a sooner update. I was just so distracted with getting ready for prom (which was yesterday) and work. Well, prom was awesome and something I'll always remember, but sadly its over, so here I am! Haha! Back to my story.

And to make things clear, of course Sasuke will end up loving Sakura! What kind of SasuSaku fan girl would I be! You silly reviewers! :)

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to buy _Sasuke_ -cough- this Anime.

* * *

It had been four nights since Sakura's 'disobedience strike,' as Sasuke liked to think of it, and he hadn't pressed her for anything. Every night, he would walk into the bedroom and lean over Sakura while she was lying down. He knew she was awake. But every time, he'd only take off his shirt, get into bed and fall asleep facing away from her.

This annoyed Sakura to no end. She almost regretted saying 'no' to him a few nights ago. The only affection that he ever showed her was ripped away from her, and it was her own fault. She blamed herself for this, and was more annoyed with herself than Sasuke. _'He's only doing what you told him to do. You should be happy, when does Sasuke-sama ever listen to us?'_ She argued with her inner-self.

She stayed awake almost an hour of thinking this, not moving in fear of waking Sasuke. He was sleeping soundly beside her, still facing away from her. Or so she thought.

"Sakura."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Sakura, Go to sleep. Thinking all night is getting you no where." She felt Sasuke get up and sit on the edge of the bed. "And your restlessness is keeping me from a peaceful sleep."

She turned her head slightly and propped herself on her shoulders, staring at his back. His head was in his hands. It was a moment before she responded.

"Yes, Sasuke-Sama." She lied back down, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to sleep. She didn't feel him lie back down, but continued to be silent.

"Don't call me that." His voice was drenched with anger and frustration. Sakura was confused.

"What?"

"I said don't call me that. Everyone else calls me that, but you…not you too."

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. She also noticed that the last part of his sentence sounded almost…desperate.

She sat up and cautiously inched forward to place a hand on his shoulder. He filched a little at the unexpected contact, but didn't move away. Sakura took it as a good sign. She slid her hand from his shoulder to lower arm, noticing how warm his skin was despite the cold night air. She daringly leaned forward, pressing her body to his back and resting her head on his shoulders. Once again, he didn't show any signs of objection.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She rubbed his arm gently. "Try to get some sleep, though." She kissed him on the back of his head, and she pulled away: she needed to remember her place in this house. She was afraid Sasuke may get mad at her for what she was doing. Still, he didn't make protest.

"Hn."

She lied down, and rested her head facing him, waiting to see if he would try to fall asleep. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and she could see the look on his face. His eyes where closed, his head still in his hands, his hair falling messily through his fingers.

To her, he looked troubled.

After waiting a long time, she began to imagine Sasuke. A happy Sasuke. A Sasuke that she had never met, but one she hoped to meet. Or better yet, one that she hoped to create. When her thoughts slowly slipped into dreams, she didn't notice. She was now happily lost in things that she would never see in her life on earth, things belonging only in her dreams.

**xXx**

When he finally felt her fall asleep, he looked over his shoulder. She was lying down facing him, her hands near her face. He took a long look at her. He saw small tears running down her cheeks, yet her face seemed peaceful and relaxed.

To him, she looked beautiful.

* * *

OK dudes and dudettes! I know this is really short, but I have a good reason! Tomorrow I'll be posting a nice long chapter; this one was just a 'connecter' chapter, if you will. It was just a quickly written one to give you hint of what Sasuke and Sakura are feeling right now, and also to smooth over the incident of last chapter. Check back tomorrow at around 9:00! I'll have something for you!


	4. Chapter 4

Harro

Harro!

I've been listening to a lot of Three Days Grace, and I don't know if anyone has ever heard the song 'Over and Over' but its so SasuSaku! Sorry. Can't help it. :D

Enjoy!

(Insert typical disclaimer here.)

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but notice that over the next few days Sasuke seemed very unusual. For most people, this is called love. But this is Sasuke we're talking about. He's never 'lovey.' Ergo, his behavior is unusual.

He hasn't stepped foot into his office for a full two weeks, despite the fact that he had a village to keep under his thumb. And oddly enough, his new hobby of late has been tailing Sakura around the house, watching her every move. He never said much, he remained his quiet thoughtful self yet he was, there was no better word for it, clingy. Not fan girl clingy, just…clingy.

Sakura didn't mind much at first, but after a while she got curious. She glanced at the clock. It was fifteen past two, and there he was, leaning against the kitchen counter, watching her drink her tea at the table, while maids bustled around cleaning up from lunch. Usually by this time, he would be shut up in his office, hurried meetings with his Captains taking place. She looked up. He met her gaze.

"Sasuke-sama?" He glared at her. "Sasuke-kun?" His gaze softened.

He said nothing, but she pressed on. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but is there any reason you are following me around and neglecting your work?"

"Hn." He smirked. "Just making sure you don't get yourself into trouble." He looked at the maid cleaning the sink, facing away from him.

"Dismissed." Without a backward glace, said maid scurried out of the room, letting the door swing shut behind her. They were alone.

Sasuke stared a few more seconds, then stood up straight and walked to where Sakura was seated. He towered over her body, and bent his neck down to place his mouth right next to her ear.

"Is there really anything wrong with protecting what's mine?" His hot breathe on against her ear sent chills up her spine, and reminded her of what she was missing every night. She remained silent, but she could hear the amusement in his voice. "You know Sakura," his hand touched her thigh. "I'm starting to think this little rebellious streak of yours is kind of alluring." He licked the bridge of her ear.

Sasuke felt the muscles in Sakura's leg tense up, and he knew what he was doing right.

"But I can't." His grip left her and he straightened up. "I wouldn't want to…ah, hurt you. Especially at this delicate time." He walked away and closed the kitchen door behind him, leaving a very confused Sakura behind him.

**xXx**

'_What the hell is he talking about?!' _

Sakura lay awake in bed. Sasuke still wasn't home. He had left right after their confrontation in the kitchen earlier, most likely to catch up on the work he set aside all morning. He had left Sakura to think for a very long time. What he had said to her made sense at the time, but the more that she thought about it, the more is confused her.

'_Didn't want to hurt me?_' Well, him being the smug and cocky bastard that he is, that part made sense. But, _'At this delicate time?' _What the hell did that mean? She had spent most of her day picking over what he had said, and still, she had made no sense of it.

That's when she heard it; the front door just slammed shut. He was home.

She sat up bolt right and raced for the bedroom door. When she swung the door forward he was about the grab the door handle. He smirked evilly.

"My, aren't you in a hurry." He passed her and began to change out of his training clothes. She glanced over her shoulder. He had his back to her, and was going through his drawers looking for something to change into. When he was done, Sakura was still in the same position she had been in when he first arrived.

"I see there's something troubling you." He walked over to the bed and threw himself on it. "Well?" She turned. His emotionless poker face was back.

Before she knew it, all the questions she had been burning to ask him were now pouring out of her mouth and with each sentence she took a needy step forward. As her rambling came to an end, Sasuke cocked one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Hn." He stared at her a little more. "I never thought you could be this dense. How is it that I knew before you?" He put his hands behind his head. "So much for 'women's intuition.' More so, what kind of ninja are you?"

This seemed to confuse her even more. "Sasuke-kun?"

He gave a deep sigh.

"If I could sense an Uchiha heir inside you before you could, I think I picked the wrong woman to bear it." He smirked. Again.

**xXx**

"Look Sasuke-kun. If all you're going to let me do is stay at home all day, the least you could do would be to humor my food-cravings."

Yes. It was that time. Five months into pregnancy, Sakura was having the ever so infamous pregnancy cravings.

Now, Uchiha Sasuke never did anything for anyone. Which was why he remained at his desk, not even sparring her a glance. Why was she insisting HE do it? There were plenty of maids at his command, yet everyday she unsuccessfully tried to get Sasuke to go and 'run to the village market.' No matter how much he may love her, he wouldn't. Even so, his feelings still remained buried under his poker face and calm demeanor. Sakura still thought herself to be only a mere Uchiha baby making factory. Once he was done, he'd toss her aside. Oh, how she was wrong.

After refusing, for the 237th time, Sakura turned her back on Sasuke, and irritably muttered something about going to the market on her own. Sasuke also heard something about a 'Bastard' and 'obviously wasn't paying attention to his vows at his own wedding.' Or as least he though he did.

He followed her out of his study, roughly grabbing her arm.

"No, Sakura." She looked guiltily at him.

"Go back upstairs. I'll send one of the maids out for you."

"But Sasuke," She said timidly. "That's not the-"

"I **said**, go back upstairs. You need your rest. **Go.**" He was serious.

He roughly forced her arm away from him. He waited there, glaring at her. She turned and headed to the staircase. She looked over her shoulder when he got to the top. Noticing he was still standing there, she kept walking at entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

**xXx**

Something's hadn't changed with Sasuke and Sakura. Though Sasuke did act somewhat more humane, he was still possessive, arrogant, and was still undoubtedly her Husband. And as husband, she was to honor him as he wished. She loved him. He knew it. He loved her. But she needn't know that.

**xXx**

When he heard the bedroom door closed, he put his head in his hand and began to rub his temples. One of the maids approached him.

"Uchiha-sama? Did you need me to go to the Village for your wife?"

Sasuke looked up.

"No. I'll go." He let his hand slide from his head. He sighed again. Stepping outside, he walked to the village. Why he didn't just send one of the maids, he didn't know.

'_Perhaps,' _He thought. _'I did forget my wedding vows.' _

**xXx**

When Sasuke returned home, a paper bag under his arm, he walked along the corridor to the main staircase, making his way to their bedroom. Upon opening the door, he saw that Sakura was lying down, apparently sleeping, all thoughts of her cravings gone away.

He pushed the door open silently and made his way to the bed, dropping the bag by her bedside table. Changing quickly, he lay down beside her, roping her with his masculine arm around her waist possessively. He buried his head into the back of her neck, smiling. No, not smirking. Smiling.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Hey.

Naruto still upsets me. Hopefully tomorrows chapter will help make up for it. I doubt it. This is short. A prelude to a longer chapter I'm writing. The longest so far, at least.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have already dropped down on his knees and proclaimed undying love for Sakura(in a manly way). haha. Until that happens, all is well.

* * *

Waking up, she pressed her hand to her stomach, feeling the ache. Sasuke wasn't next to her, as she expected. She looked to her bedside table. A piece of paper was lying folded there, waiting for her. She sat up and took it from the table. She opened it slowly, remembering the fight Sasuke had with her about her leaving the house yesterday.

_Sakura,_

_I hope you can forgive me for last night; my temper got the best of me, again. But please, take it easy, will you? I've got enough on my mind without worrying about my unborn child. And you. Always you. _

_I will be back soon; Kabuto needs me at the moment. It seems we have some unexpected visitors. Some very unexpected visitors. I will explain later, as I know I have now made you curious. Stay inside, and no matter what you hear, or what you may feel, stay safe. I don't know what they want. Yet. _

_Sasuke_

_Feel?_ What did he mean, feel? She thought for a long moment.

She read the letter again.

_Unexpected visitors._

This more than anything, made her worry. Sasuke always expected the unexpected. For him to be surprised by 'visitors,' was highly unlikely.

She decided to ignore it, thinking that she need not concern herself with his business. She would know soon enough.

All too soon.

**xXx**

She waited for him all day, sitting by the entrance hall. Waiting.

When would he be home? It has been an (or what felt like) eternity since he had been home, by her side.

That's when she heard it. No, she felt it. His Chakra signature. And it was getting close. It was getting close quickly, as though Sasuke was running. She stood up, about to open the door. He was a ways off, but she decided to wait for him in the garden. She stopped.

She felt something else. Someone else. Another person's chakra.

This new chakra was familiar also, but she didn't know from where. It wasn't too far behind Sasuke, running, it would seem. Fear suddenly choked Sakura. What could be running after Sasuke? Better yet, what would make Sasuke run?

Should she open the door? She didn't know. She didn't have much time think. What if by opening the door, she let more than just Sasuke inside?

"Sakura!"

She heard it from outside the house. It sounded as though it was just past the outer gate to the house. It was Sasuke.

He sounded worried.

She couldn't help it. Not only did she open the door, she ran outside, towards Sasuke. He was sprinting to her, another person running behind him, half a football field away. Sasuke saw Sakura running to him, and before he collided with her, flung himself around to face the stranger, his arms stretched out to defend Sakura.

Right at the gates of their house was the stranger, facing them, his hands grasping the metal bars of the gate. He had stopped chasing at the sight of them standing there, motionless.

His face was dark, Sakura couldn't make it out. The only thing she could see was his bright, familiar looking blonde hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Hhalo.

So, yes. Its been a long time. -sigh- I think I epically failed as an aspiring author. haha. My lack of updates shall be repaid, I swear it.

* * *

Blonde hair. Blonde hair..blonde hair!

Naruto?

"It's been a while Sakura, as I was just telling your husband."

In front of her, she saw Sasuke's muscles tighten. Ready to strike.

"Calm down there, Sasuke. I'm not here to fight you. I'm just here to check on my team mate." His eyes flickered to me. "So, he's keeping you well Sakura?"

Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and instantly he relaxed. He glanced over his shoulder at her, nodded once, and stood up straight. He backed to her side, his long arms encircling her small waist.

"I'm fine Naruto." She paused. "Not that I'm not excited to see you," she paused again, looking at Sasuke's emotionless face. "but what are you doing here?"

Naruto had removed his hands from the bars. He pushed the gate open slowly, as if testing how far Sasuke would let him approach. "As I've said before, I'm here to check on you. Even if it was a little belated. You've been here quite a while." As he came closer, the light coming from the house caught his new robes. Sakura hadn't noticed those before.

"Naruto! Are those..Hokage robes?"

He glanced down, as if he forgot such an important feat. "Well yeah. It seems so." he glanced back at me and smiled.

"Drop them." Sasukes voice was menacing.

"What are you talking about Dobe?" The old nickname filled the air between them like a heavy smoke. All the same, this old memory seemed to calm Sasuke, if only in the slightest.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you Naruto. Especially in front of my wife. Just drop the kunais' in your pouch."

Naruto smirked but took the pouch from his belt and tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it. Naruto held out his hands. "There, I'm unarmed. Would you like to take my chakra too?" He was still smiling. The air around Naruto couldn't have been less threatening, yet Sasuke was still skeptic about his sudden visit.

"Naruto..?" Sakura approached. Sasuke stepped with her.

She smiled widely. And held out her arms. "Its great to see you again."

Naruto smiled. "It is. It really is."

As Sakura and Naruto closed the space between them, Sasuke crossed his arms, fighting the urge to grab Sakura out of Naruto's embrace.

* * *

Short. Really short. I know I know. Your reviews help me with writters block, so get to it. xD


	7. Chapter 7

haha. I have been out of this a little too long, as you can see, I'm having some issues writing in third person and not first. I blame it on the fact that that's the way I wanted it to originally be, but things change. xP

One last thing before I get this started. To zayedkhan929, your right, I wanted to go in that direction with some type of epic battle, but the plot has altered itself over the course of the 8 months I went AWOL. lol. Sorry about that. But I do want to write a Fic with some battle scenes, but that's a tale for another time.

For this Fic, its just about the progression of SasuSaku love.

On to the chappie! Happy reading, and thanks for the reviews. :)

* * *

The morning was still covered in semi-darkness when Sasuke woke up the next morning; dawn wasn't the far away. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and on to the floor. Still sitting he turned to look at Sakura's sleeping form. That is, if she was there for him to see. Her side of the bed was neatly made, and her night gown thrown over the chair next to her side table. He paused.

He could sense her in the house, downstairs. She wasn't alone.

Sasuke still wasn't completely convinced of Naruto's reasons for appearing. What he did know was that Sakura was not in danger from him. He dressed slowly, thinking.

Sakura never woke this early in the morning. Sasuke felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. _For the Dobe. _

He made his way downstairs, towards the sounds of knives and forks clinking, and laughter.

"Of course Ino still wants to see you. No one really knew for certain where you had gone, but I assumed something with the Teme had happened and you-"

"Good Morning Sasuke-sama." Sakura had risen from her chair, cutting Naruto short. She inclined her head slightly in respectful greeting.

"Hn." Sasuke passed her and busied himself with getting himself something to drink.

The kitchen had gone silent. Sakura's laughs had died off when he entered. Naruto ate silently.

With a sudden fierce realization, Sasuke stormed from the room.

When he reached his study, he paused before shutting the door. The laughter had changed to suppressed giggles.

Then the door slammed shut behind him.

**xXx**

Hours and hours he spent in his study, thinking through this new situation. Naruto was here in his house, while the whole of Sound was sending message after message questioning the Leaf Hokage's intentions here in their city. How to smooth this over, he didn't know how. The only thing he could think to do was to let Naruto know. By him staying here, he only jepordized Sasuke's standing in this city as the leader, and Sakura's acceptance as one of them. He had to let him know.

Either way, it wouldn't be to bad to get the Dobe out of here. He only seemed to make Sasuke's teeth grind together and want to put a Kunai to his blond headed, ex-teamates neck.

**xXx**

"Naruto, I'm serious. You are disrupting the peace of my country. I can't allow it."

Sakura was standing besides Sasuke, facing Naruto with a sad expression on her face. "Isn't there anyway-" She began.

"Sakura if there was, I would have done it already." Sasuke growled. Well, that wasn't entirely right. Sasuke was glad to be rid of him.

Naruto stared. Despite Sasuke's attitude on the matter, he understood. He wasn't lying. Connections between Nations that weren't forged through war was a hard concept to grasp among the people of Sound.

"I understand Teme. I'll make my journey home in the morning." He turned to Sakura. "And with your permission, I'd like to let everyone know what became of you. Your sudden leave was a shock to the entire village."

"Of course."

"I'll be up to see you off in the morning Naruto. I doubt the attack on the Leaf villages leader would go undisputed." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smiled. He held out his hand for Sasuke to take.

He looked at it a moment, contemplating his options. In the end, he grasped his hand. "In the morning, then." With that he turned, retreating to his and Sakura's bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute." He heard Sakura say. He lifted his hand in acknowledgment. That's when he heard it.

"You don't have to stay here, Sakura."

Sasuke paused, listening intently to what Naruto was saying.

"We could leave before the break of dawn, Hinata would be more that happy to make room for you in our home. We can protect you from him, from this place. You know that."

Sakura answered calmly. "I know. But, I can't. I'm not scared of him coming after me, or him being angry. I just don't think I can.." She took a deep breath. "I do still love him. No matter how long, no matter the situation, I can't get over what I'm feeling. I don't think I ever will."

"But you'll forget him, once your back home."

"That's it, this is my home now. Over the past few years, this place seems to accept me more willingly, HE seems to accpet me. I only see it in the smallest doses, but its still there." She smiled. "And I didn't forget about him in those 3 years he was gone. What makes you think I could forget years of marriage with him?"

There was a long pause. "If you ever change you mind, we will always take you back."

"I know that. And I truly do appreciate it." As they bade eachother goodnight, Sasuke walked into the room, where he sat on the bed and waited out the seconds before Sakura entered through that door.

**xXx**

The lights were off. She couldn't see a thing. She assumed Sasuke was asleep. But as her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she made out his silhouette on the bed.

"Sasuke?"

The sound of the door shutting behind her and click of the clock startled her. She blinked. He was no longer on the bed.

Strong arms rested on her hips, and she felt his breath on her neck. Her hair stood on end.

"Sakura." He sounded out of breath. He turned her around and his lips found hers.

It was gentle, yet she sensed the need behind it, the desperation. He wasn't groping her, forcing her, or pushing her in anyway. Almost as if he was asking for permission. When she didn't push him away, or show any signs of rejection, he took a step closer.

In that moment, Sakura realized she didn't have to hear him say it every moment of everyday. That every time he didn't say it, it made the next time even sweeter. _I love you. _

It was said through every kiss, every touch. She knew he couldn't be what she wanted, but she accepted him the way he was.

Through broken bonds, new ones are created.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck, pressing her lips harder to his. Taking her sign, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

**xXx**

Sakura was alone in bed when she woke up the next morning. Not surprised, she sat up in bed and last nights events hit her like a cement truck. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her robes, and all but sprinted into the kitchen.

When she walked through the archway into the dining room, she saw Sasuke sitting at the table, a cup of steaming tea in his hand. His eyes were closed as if lost in thought. When she approached, he cracked open an eye.

"Good morning, Saskue-sama." He stood.

Kissing her on the forehead, he spoke. "Morning, Sakura-chan."

Her breath caught in her throat. But Sasuke continued.

"It seems that Naruto has gone." Sakura looked up at his face. "I can't sense him anywhere withing a 10 mile radius. I assume he has gone back."

Sakura's smile faded, only slightly. She would miss him.

Sasuke placed his tea on the table, and took Sakura's hand. "Would you like to take a..walk with me?" He sounded stiff and awkward, but Sakura sensed the sincerity of it. He needed practice, and she'd wait it out.

**xXx**

Naruto sat in his office, facing the city. He had been there a while, last in thought. A piece of paper rested on the table.

Hinata entered. "Naruto-kun? Are you..alright?"

He turned to her, a smile on his face. "Read it." He indicated to the note on the table.

She picked it up, eyes drifing across the paper quickly. She looked up.

"The announcement of a child?"

"Read on."

She looked back down at the paper. Her mouth dropped open in an 'o' of suprise.

"And Uchiha prodigy?"

There was silence between them. Then Naruto spoke.

"Finally."

* * *

Okay, I hope you like. Finally finished. Time to work on the other stories!

A/N: I'm thinking of adding a short epilogue to this story in a few days..weeks..months. You know how this ends. :P

Reeeeeeeeeeview! 3


End file.
